Past Relations
by StarkTony
Summary: What happens when someone from Sandra's past suddenly reappears and kidnaps her? How will the team cope without her? What will happen when her relationship with a certain DAC is revealed? Is that the key to why she was taken? Read this and find out! Review too? Rated T but has reference to rape and sex in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

'Night boys' Sandra smiled as Gerry, Steve and Danny all tucked their chairs into their desks.

'Night boss' Gerry replied as Danny and Steve fought for the door, a running joke between the pair which started when Gerry had called them Princess.

'Oh knock it off boys' Gerry laughed and pulled his coat on, 'pub?'

'Yeah I can do, Danny?' Steve asked.

'Oh no thanks, Holly's back tomorrow I want to make sure that everything's all okay for her, next time though?'

'Yeah course no problem' Steve nodded and they parted ways.

Sandra looked up at the ever growing pile of paperwork on her desk, 'oh do you know what' she muttered to herself, 'sod it' and stood up, turned off her computer and grabbed her handbag, 'I'll go on that speed date'.

Smiling to herself as she left work and got into her car, she didn't even notice herself being watched.

'Yeah well the ex' liked those big bold paintin' an' well I bought a lot for her... stupid really' Gerry laughed, 'she got the lot in the divorce and made a mint'.

Steve laughed, 'aw Gerry' and downed his pint, 'look I'd love to hear more about your misdemeanours but I gotta get up early, I gotta few hours of paperwork I should get done early tomorrow'.

'Sure? Aw come on Steve stay for another'.

'Oh go on then, but you're paying' Steve grinned.

'I don't like women who are career driven' the brunette sneered, 'they have to be at home to look after the children, women are best seen and not heard... except in the bedroom' he winked and Sandra gagged, 'I'm with the police' she spat out.

'Shit' the brunette muttered and stood up before walking over to the next available female. Sandra watched him flirt with the younger looking female, 'good luck to her' Sandra murmured and sipped her wine and waited for the next man to sit down.

In the corner of the pub, a dark haired male was watching her and sipping his drink slowly, _yes_ he thought _it's time._

'Aaaand then we all goo 'oommeeee' Gerry slurred as he and Steve recited an old bar song they'd learnt in their early days on the force.

'Y'know Gezzaaaa' Steve laughed, 'I dooo think I'mm pisseed'.

'Y'not' Gerry hiccupped, 'cause you Scots don't you get angryyy or sommit'

'Oh aye we dooooo' Steve grinned and fake punched Gerry.

Unfortunately for Steve and Gerry a CSO was nearby and saw the two fighting and immediately arrested them.

'Is this seat taken?' a soft voice asked as Sandra turned to the waiter for more wine.

'No no go ahead' she said and looked at the speaker as he sat.

A tall man, smart but casual attire. Sandra slowly looked up and her eyes rested on his face. Long and angular, brown eyes and brown hair. Beautiful, a real babe magnet, someone Sandra knew rather well. But nevertheless, Sandra's mouth fell open in shock.

It was her former flame, DCI James Larson. Larson who was meant to be in prison for handling stolen goods in a murder charge.

'Hello Sandra' he whispered.

'James' Sandra replied, 'you're meant to be in prison'.

'I am' James smiled, 'fortunately I called in a few favours, never even went'.

'What do you want?' Sandra asked as she looked around at the other speed daters, but they were all strangely avoiding her gaze. Something was wrong, desperately wrong.

'Always quick to suss things out weren't you' James sneered and stroked her hand. Sandra felt something cold and hard press against her knee. A tiny click told her it was a gun.

'I am when they're little shits who aren't even worth the space they walk in' she smiled sweetly, 'and especially when one has to use a gun to threaten me and we both know that guns don't scare me'.

'Oh now that's hardly a nice thing to say to me now Sandra especially when we've got such a lot to catch up on and these speed dates only give us five minutes' James smirked and removed his hand from Sandra's.

'What do you want?'

'Well I was on my way in when I spotted you, a woman who I thought was shagging her boss on a regular occurrence'.

'One time and we were drunk, what has that got to do with anything?'

'I thought it was strange you coming in here when you had him'.

'Whatever I am doing has nothing to do with you James. You made that quite clear when you handled stolen goods'.

'Your wine' the waiter beside Sandra said and placed her newly replenished glass on the table, 'have you found your match' he smiled. A slight French accent was there underneath the man's smile.

James' brushed the gun down Sandra's leg and smiled sweetly at her, 'well have we beautiful?'

'Yes,' Sandra said, 'we have'.

'Well in that case matches get a free glass of champagne each, I'll just go get them for you'.

'Thank you' Sandra smiled, 'take your time though I wouldn't want to be a burden'.

James squeezed Sandra's hand, 'that and I'd love to get to know this beautiful woman more', the waiter nodded and walked off to serve more of the speed daters.

'Okay James, why are you really here?'

'For you'.

Sandra laughed and removed her hand as she drank her wine, 'don't lie. Why are you really here?'

'I told you. For you. When I found out that you and that godforsaken posh boy had a night together I nearly punched the bastard. Truth is Sandra, I've never fully gotten over you. I can forgive your betrayal of me. My beautiful Sandra'.

Sandra blushed and leaned in towards James who leaned in towards her and met her lips halfway. He held her hand during the kiss and stroked her fingers before deepening the kiss. Sandra pulled away first and smirked at him, 'still as gullible as ever. If you really wanted me why bring the gun?'

James smiled and leaned back as the waiter returned and poured the champagne into two champagne flutes.

'Thank you' Sandra nodded and picked up the glass as James copied.

'To us' James smiled and chinked her glass with his.

'To us' Sandra repeated and sipped the champagne.

Suddenly she became aware of her surroundings, the soft violin music that had faded into the background since James arrived suddenly became louder and louder. The table opposite laughing. Screeching in her ears as her vision wavered. She clutched James' hand for support.

'One too many Sandra?' James whispered and held onto her hand.

'N-no it must just be a strong bottle'.

'Why don't you finish the glass my sweet' James smiled and guided the glass to Sandra's lips, 'come on'.

Sandra nodded slowly, her mind trying to process what James was saying.

'Drink' he mouthed and she obeyed. Finding it hard to focus on anyone but James, 'good girl' he smiled, 'you see I have people watching this place, and if you leave with me right now nobody in here will be hurt. But if you're awkward then one or two lovely people here will have to be disposed of, and I'll still be leading you out of this building as there's panic and a commotion. So, are you going to come with me?'

Sandra narrowed her eyes, 'you're gonna kill?' her mind scrambled to retain the information James had just said, 'what have... what have you done t'me?' she whispered.

'k-Ketamine' the waiter beside her said.

Sandra turned to look at the waiter, 'date rape' she whispered horrified.

James chuckled, 'don't say I didn't warn you' and touched his ear, 'the waiter beside her'.

There was a sudden scream as the waiter Sandra was staring at with her champagne glass in hand was shot dead.

Sandra paled and looked at James in horror, 'you bastard' she had to get away, her mind was growing slower, her movements laboured. She didn't want to think about what would happen should she pass out by James.

'Oh yes' James smiled and pulled Sandra up as the whole of the restaurant began to fill with panic, he yanked Sandra close and gripped her arm, 'don't you worry love' he yelled above the noise, 'I'll get you to safety' and pulled Sandra out of the restaurant.

'Let me go!' Sandra protested and struggled.

'Now now, try that again and I'll have the whole of the restaurant shot'.

Sandra immediately stopped struggling and looked desperately around for a CCTV camera, trying to get her face on there. Her eyes were growing heavy, she was having to lean against James for support.

'Oh don't be stupid, I've had CCTV disabled in this area. Now be a good girl and get in the car'.

Sandra slowly got into the car and as James slammed the door shut pulled her phone out and called Strickland's number as James got behind the wheel.

 _'Sandra?'_ the tinny voice of Strickland said.

James' eyes widened as he looked at Sandra, 'oh you bitch'.

'Help' she slurred as James gripped her hair and slammed her head against the dashboard until she fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerry clutched his head as he woke up in the police cell.

'Oh aye you're awake then' Steve grimaced, 'took ya long enough... Danny's outside'.

'Thank god the guv ain't bailing us out..' Gerry smirked, 'she'd have our balls for earrings'.

'Ay no doubt but, there's been a problem'.

Gerry immediately forgot about his hangover and sat up, 'what problem?'

'She hasn't turned up for work yet. I went round to her house and her car's not there' Danny said as he stood in the doorway.

'Couldn't she just be in traffic?' Gerry asked.

Danny shook his head, 'I've calculated every route she could've taken and if she had then she would be here now. Strickland wants to see us in her office'.

Steve helped Gerry stand and whispered, 'what's the odds shes gone on holiday and not told us?'

Gerry grinned, 'or spent the night at a fella's'.

Sandra groaned as she came to, her head was pounding. She was... speed dating...waiter killed... James...no...car...CCTV... Her eyes flickered open and she found she was tied to a chair and James was leaning against a wall opposite her and smirking.

'Oh god it wasn't a dream' she grumbled.

'Nope' James chuckled.

'Wish it was, you're more attractive in dreams'.

'I wouldn't be quick to anger me Sandra' James smirked and walked over to her and grabbed her chin, 'you should never of betrayed me' he whispered and slapped her hard before grabbing her chin again, 'now. You're gonna send a text to those stupid boys at UCRAP. Try and be clever' James added and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her close and he snarled, 'and murder will be the least of your worries'.

Sandra nodded and licked her lips, 'aren't you even gonna give me a drink first?'

James nodded, 'of course sweetheart. Wine?'

'Bit early for that, even if it is... you'.

'You ought to be nicer to me' James said as he turned around and began to fill a glass full with water.

'And why should I? You've kidnapped me'.

James gently placed the glass by her lips and helped her to drink some of the water before he replied.

'Because if you don't I'll detonate a bomb that will destroy all of the Met. Your silly little gang included'.

'Sandra was meant to finish this report' Strickland said and held up the file of a Johnny Gigg, the rapist who they had put away yesterday after solving a 50 year old case, 'and after that I was expecting her here this morning at 7 for a meeting on funds'.

'No wonder she didn't turn up then' Gerry chuckled.

'I wish it was as simple as that Gerry' Strickland continued, 'last night a waiter was shot dead at a restaurant which I know Sandra frequently attends for those Speed Dating nights'.

'Shot dead? Steve asked and sat up, 'Christ'.

'Yes' Strickland nodded, 'I've got a few witnesses who were nearby at the time mind you they're still in shock so be gentle'.

'Look boss, with all due respect and I mean I'm sorry for the poor kid what was shot but...well, what's that got to do with Sandra?' Gerry asked.

Strickland sighed, 'because I received a phone call last night from Sandra around 5 minutes after the shooting'.

'What did she say?' Steve asked.

'She said _help'_ Strickland replied.

'Right, okay boss' Steve answered and took the photos Strickland had been holding off him.

'I know an active case is not in UCOS' description but... this is Sandra' Strickland said, 'I want her found safe'.

Danny nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, 'coffee?'

Strickland nodded, 'please' before allowing Danny to lead him out of the UCOS' office.

'Since when has Sandra been phonin' Strickey Knickers?' Gerry said as Steve put the photos of the dead waiter and the restaurant up on the board.

Steve laughed, 'probably since the Guv smiled at him the other week'.

Gerry laughed with Steve and was still laughing until Steve stopped and pointed out 'hang on the CCTV was down in the area outside the restaurant as well as inside it'.

'That's odd' Gerry said.

'Exactly, so either it's a fault in the CCTV or-'

'Or someone disabled them for a reason'.

'That's what I'm thinking so if you go contact the agency that deals with-'

'Hang on why are you the boss?' Gerry said and stood up.

'Because I'm the only one who isn't still swaying like he's on the Titanic'.

'Yeah... yeah alright point taken' Gerry glumly replied and sat back down, 'but say it was down for a reason... you don't think Sandra was targeted do ya? Like her disappearing isn't an accident like someone kidnapped her for a reason?'

'You know Gerry' Steve said and sat on his desk, 'that's what I'm worried about'.

'It was just a night. When we went to the conference in Bristol about those stupid new regulations. We'd shared a car up there and checked in late. The only room available was a double bed but... well we're adults we were professional about it. Until the conference was cancelled so we had a few drinks at the bar, they were all paid for. Well one thing led to another and the next thing we knew it was morning and we were in the bed together'.

'You slept together' Danny nodded.

'It was just the once' Strickland said before sipping his coffee, 'we got back we agreed to forget about sleeping together for the sake of UCOS'.

'No more then?'

Strickland shook his head, 'I don't want to seem like I'm making a big show about sleeping with her but I'm worried Danny'.

Danny nodded, 'it's understandable, but whoever's taken her we'll get her back safe'.

'Well I should hope so' Strickland managed a grin, 'else they'll be hell to pay. I'm going to work on the case with you, see if there's anything extra I can contribute'.

Danny smiled, 'she'll appreciate that'.

'No doubt' Strickland smiled.

'So what are we going to compose then Sandra' James said as he held her phone out before her, 'and to who?'

'm-My boss' Sandra whispered, 'Strickland'.

'That pillock?' James' sneered, 'the one you've been shagging?'

'Yeah, the one I've been shagging' Sandra smirked, trying hard to not let James' see how shocked she was to here that he knew about her and Strickland.

'What are we going to send to him? Photos of yourself? A little poem? Roses are red, blood is too, if you don't quit I'll be dead too?'

'Wouldn't a phone call be better than a text, that way he'd know for sure it was me and not someone whose got my phone' Sandra snapped, 'after all a text just wouldn't convey my love for him'.

James laughed and slapped Sandra, 'that boss doesn't deserve your love'.

'Oh and you do? You know James hitting a woman isn't the best way to get them to fall for you'.

'You'll change your mind soon enough' he replied, 'you're not going to phone him though. I don't trust you'.

'Oh come on James' Sandra whispered and leaned towards him giving him a full view of her cleavage, 'you'll be with me won't you?'

'The waiter's name was Paul Theirry, he was a French student who only worked at the restaurant as a part time job whilst he studied at Goldsmiths'.

'Any chance that it was just an attack on him?' Steve asked Strickland.

'Unlikely, Paul had only been studying here a week and he'd not made any friends'.

'Long shot... are there any photos of the speed dating night?'

'A few. A couple who weren't in the speed date themselves but were in the same room as the daters were taking photos of themselves as they'd just gotten engaged. We're lucky of the angle as you can see the waiter in one frame and in the next, the blonde woman who he was stood by. You can't see the person she is with but judging by the side of the blur and the shape I'm guessing a man, brunette. The couple didn't see anything but a young woman, Kirsty Neilson has come forward with some information'.

'Right well let's get this Kirsty interviewed' Gerry said and stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

Shorter chapter this time, warning for reference to rape:

Strickland sat beside Danny as he pressed record on the tape. Opposite was a petite brunette _Kirsty_.

'For the benefit of the tape the officers present are DAC Strickland, Daniel Griffin. We are currently interviewing Kirsty Neilson on the murder of Paul Theirry and suspected kidnap of DS Sandra Pullman'.

Kirsty shifted in her seat and fiddled with her nails.

'Now, Kirsty, start from when you entered the restaurant' Danny stated.

'Well it was dating night, speed dating. I go a few times a week. Bistro just do good dating nights met a few good blokes there. Uh well last night there was a bit shit men really. Pigs. But there were a few lookers. That waiter, he was real nice, got me a wine as soon as I sat down if there was any trouble he just defused it'.

'So you don't think he had any enemies at the restaurant?'

'Enemies? God no it was a dating place. That blonde he stood by, dead pretty she was but... there was something off. Like she was with this big tosser before this other guy. Liked women seen n' only heard in bedroom or something... she hated him. He called her a-' Kirsty stopped herself, 'ere you don't think that man took your DS... whatever?'

Danny sighed, 'it's too early to say, did he express any malicious behaviour to you?'

'Na I just thought he was a pig. Look, I don't even know if that woman I saw is your friend. She might not of even been at the place. And anyway I didn't really get a good look at her'.

Strickland grimaced as his face fell, 'look just any information at all, please it's important'.

Kirsty looked at Strickland and smirked 'you fancy her or sommet?'

'JUST any information' Strickland snapped before composing himself.

'There was something...' Kirsty trailed off, 'this man, the last guy she was with when that waiter was shot... she didn't look comfy with him. Her body language was like tense as soon as she saw him. I remember thinking at the time she must've known him like husband or sommet'.

'Can you give us a description of this man?'

'Tall...dunno bout the height but as tall as that waiter maybe a bit more... brown hair maybe brown eyes I-I couldn't tell from where I was sat. He was handsome enough but looked smug. I remember seein' him at the back of the restaurant when I walked in. Come to think of it he was watching that blonde woman all the time'.

'Anything else about this man?'

'Uh' Kirsty shut her eyes and pressed her hands to her face as she tried to remember, 'I'm not sure... no wait!' Kirsty opened her eyes, 'he was talking to himself, as he watched her he said something like 'that's my girl' like he knew her, like he was proud of her'.

Just then Strickland's phone rang out. Strickland took the phone out of his pocket and looked down at the caller and his face brightened.

'It's Sandra' he stated and stood up and walked out the room.

'For the benefit of the tape DAC Strickland has left the room and the interview has been suspended at' Danny looked at his watch before finishing, '1354'.

Once Strickland was out of the room he pressed **_answer call_**.

'Sandra?'

'Hey... look I won't be in today, got bit of a hangover in Bristol'.

'Oh? Well so you're not at home?'

'Friends... they drove me back to their Bristol hotel list'.

'Sandra are you okay?' Strickland asked, sensing Sandra wasn't telling the truth, especially as she was repeating Bristol.

'Remember our passionate night in Bristol?' she softly said.

Strickland looked around to make sure nobody was listening in before he answered, 'of course'.

There was a burst of static and Strickland found he couldn't hear Sandra properly, 'there... list... watched... oh god... son... Rob!'

The line was abruptly disconnected.

'SANDRA!' Strickland exclaimed and Danny poked his head out of the interview room, 'is she okay?'

Strickland pressed the phone to his lips and shook his head, 'no... no I think she's been definitely been taken'.

'Sandra you bad bad girl' James said as he punched her stomach knocking the air out of her, 'tryin' to talk about your sluttish adventures with that prick of a boss'.

Sandra laughed, 'they're better than a night with you'.

James paused and gripped her by the hair, 'sex with him better than me?'

'Every time with him is better than any second with your breath near me'.

'You shouldn't of said that Sandra' James said and pushed her against the wall.

'Why not? Can't take the truth?' Sandra grinned as she could see James' hand twitch with rage, 'can't take that I've moved on from you. That I've found someone much better than you'.

James' slammed his fist into Sandra's face and ripped open her blouse, 'you've just forgotten me that's all' he whispered as he pressed against Sandra's body, 'but I'll make you remember soon enough' he taunted as he began to unbuckle his belt.


	4. Chapter 4

'Hey, you don't think she was kidnapped by a jealous ex?' Steve said as Strickland relayed part of the message Sandra had said to him.

'Why do you say that?' Gerry asked.

'Well if that mystery man of hers and her weren't as careful as they thought maybe... someone got jealous. Someone saw and wanted to get her back'.

'It's possible' Danny added.

'So we need to know who this mystery man is and whether Sandra was with him when she disappeared, maybe he's got her?' Gerry asked.

'It's only a theory' Steve added, 'anyone know what this mystery man looks like?'

'No and if Sandra wanted you to know him she would've said'.

'Not necessarily, Sandra is a private woman and I really don't think she'd appreciate you digging into her personal life!' Strickland exclaimed.

'Ooooo' Steve and Gerry laughed but stopped when Strickland glared at them

'Well yer danne look at me like I'm the kidnapper' Steve laughed, 'besides, you try touch Sandra when she don't want it you'll get a black eye'.

Gerry laughed, 'that's true'.

'If you could just be sensible for one minute' Strickland yelled.

'Sir, if it is all the same I think you need to tell them' Danny said and loosed his tie.

Steve looked at Gerry and then at Danny, 'tell us what?' Steve turned to look at Strickland who had his back to them, one hand was scratching his head as he looked at a photo of Sandra.

'Guv' what's you got on this case you ain't tellin us?' Gerry asked as he leaned forwards.

'I really don't see how it would affect the case' Strickland said as he looked at them all.

'Sir, if it's to do with the Boss you need to tell us' Steve said, 'so come on out with it'.

'Sandra and I had a night together a few weeks ago'.

'A night together?' Gerry asked, 'you mean like you and the Guv' slept together?'

'Yes, in a hotel'.

'Oo get you a hotel, was it planned then?'

'No Gerry it was a spur of the moment thing and we haven't acted on our feelings since'.

'So this hotel, where was it?' Steve asked.

'Well I don't see what that's got to do with anything'.

'No no, but what you were saying about the phone call, Sandra kept saying Bristol. Was the hotel there?' Steve asked.

Strickland nodded, 'Sans Soucci, the Met's annual conference, Sandra signed us both in on a list. Hang on, Danny pull up the records for who signed into that conference and who was at the hotel that night'.

'On it' Danny said and turned towards his laptop.

'Gerry get me a trace on where Sandra called from'.

Gerry nodded.

'Did yer recognise anyone there that shouldn't a' been?' Steve said.

'No just the usual suspects. Sandra and I didn't stay long down stairs'.

'Oh I bet you didn't' Gerry grinned and nudged Steve, 'I bet she's a dominant one in the bedroom'.

'I knew it was a mistake telling you lot about our affair'.

'Affair?' Gerry wolf whistled, 'how many times is it really?'

'Once!' Strickland shouted.

'Oh yeah? And I've only been married once' Gerry cackled.

'Look Sir, I think this better go on the record. After all if it helps get Sandra back it'll help. Besides, tapes can go missing in transit, yours might get lost' Danny said as he looked at his laptop and typed slowly.

'Alright fine' Strickland nodded, 'I'll go on record. But what I say on the tape is not repeated to anyone outside this room. Understood?'

Strickland waited until all three men nodded before allowing Steve to walk him to the interview room. The small, grey walled interview room with the plain chair loomed before Strickland. Steve gestured for Strickland to sit down and he did.

'So' Steve began as he pressed record, 'this is Steven McAndrew interviewing DAC Robert Strickland on the disappearance on DS Sandra Pullman. Now Robert, what would you describe your relationship with the DS is?'

'Intimate'.

'In what way?'

'You know what way Steve' Strickland snapped before composing himself, 'sorry. Sandra and I had a sexual relationship'.

'When did it begin?'

'End of August this year at the conference in Bristol'.

'Who began the relationship?'

'I don't understand?'

'Well did you start it or did she?'

'I suppose it was a bit of both. I'd been drinking and well we were always slightly flirtatious with one another'.

Steve nodded and folded his hands on the table, 'so after the conference, when did you decide to continue the relationship?'

'A day after we got back. We shared a taxi back to hers and it happened again'.

'Were you followed?'

'I'm sorry?'

'Do you think there's a possibility that you were both watched by someone. Perhaps an ex?'

'No no we were always careful, even when we had sex in my car we were careful'.

'My my you are a dirty boy' Steve grinned, 'so, Robert, when was the last time you and Sandra did it?'

'21st this month. It was at my flat and stupidly I suggested we turn this into a relationship and we argued'.

'About?'

'If we had gone public with our relationship then people in the Met would no longer take Sandra seriously about her working life. They'd see her as using me for jobs'.

'But you know better'.

'Of course! Sandra and I are nothing but professional. She and I do not let our sexual relationship interfere with our working one. We never have'.

'Never have? So this relationship has happened before then?' Steve leaned forwards, 'y'know Sir if I didn't know any better I'd say you two had been an item before I got here'.

'A few years ago my ex-wife and I were having arguments. Arguments that would later result in our divorce. I needed a sofa to crash on whilst I sorted out further arrangements and that sofa turned to a shoulder to cry on which in turn-'.

'Turned into a bed to sleep in?' Steve finished.

'Yes'.

'And that bed was Sandra's?'

'It started in the July but was over in the September. A shortly lived affair'.

Steve nodded, 'okay, well, I don't think I need to know anymore Sir. But if yer do remember anything that would help the case then do tell.'

Strickland looked at the tape before pressing pause, 'the first time it ended was because Sandra fell pregnant. She ended it when she had a miscarriage. Now I don't need to remind you Steve but Sandra is missing and for all I know dead. I want her found safe and well. But god help the bastard that's taken her'.

Steve removed Strickland's hand from the tape recorder, 'wanna help get an ID of the bloke Sandra was last seen with from the girl we've got downstairs?'

Strickland nodded and waited for Steve to finish with the tape before standing 'Steve?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't tell the others about Sandra's pregnancy?'

'What pregnancy?' Steve asked with a smile.

'Longer face... and his eyes were kinda almond shaped' Kirsty said and the facial recognition software produced an image that closely resembled the man they believed Sandra was last seen with.

'Do y'recognise him sir?' Steve asked.

Strickland nodded, 'Steve I'm officially declaring this a kidnap case, and DCI James Larson is our prime suspect'.

James pulled away from Sandra as he finished buttoning up her blouse, 'now you'll want to rethink what you next say Sandra'.

Sandra looked at James and nodded once, numb with shock.

'Will you do what I say?'

Sandra nodded and tensed as James grabbed her chin, 'Will you do it?!'

Sandra turned her face and nodded again.

'Good girl' James smiled and let go before he glided his hand down Sandra's side and pressed himself against her and chuckled, 'don't worry sweetheart, I'll have that nasty business of your disappearance cleaned up. After all I still have my contacts'.

'Why are you doing this?' Sandra whispered as James kissed her cheek.

'You ruined my career, my marriage, everything' James replied and stroked her face, 'and yet I still love you' he gently pressed his lips to hers before kneeing her in the stomach and knocking her out.

Quickly James tied her back up and walked out of the room, locking it and hiding its entrance. UCOS were smart, they'd soon find evidence of his face at that restaurant. But evidence of Sandra being with him now was slim to none.

'The last known whereabouts of DCI James Larson before he went to prison was Belgravia' Gerry stated.

'You'd think...no hang on. There's no record of him going to prison. I mean there's evidence enough but look' Steve said and turned his screen around.

'Cor... I didn't think he' managed to swindle his way out of that sentence' Gerry said, 'he was caught red'anded'.

'Yes well, I think he called in a few favours, Sandra thought he was away for good. So did I'.

'Where does he live now?' Danny asked.

'The last address was in Belgravia but that's now rented out to a...' Strickland's face fell.

'Rented to who guv'?' Gerry asked.

'Kirsty Neilson'.


	5. Chapter 5

'What now?' Kirsty said as Strickland and Danny walked into her house.

'There's been some new information emerge about last night. Specifically about our suspected kidnapper. In fact would you believe that you are currently living in the same house he last owned?' Danny smiled, 'you don't mind if we have a look around do you? No? I didn't think you did'.

'Hey you can't look around here without a warrant!' Kirsty exclaimed, 'I done nothing wrong!'

Strickland narrowed his eyes on Kirsty, 'you aren't telling us something and I'm going to find it. Now if I find any traces of Sandra being here so help me god I will make sure your life is hell. And when I find Sandra and I will, if she has been hurt in any way and you helped that. There won't be a single place on this Earth that will save you'.

Kirsty smirked, 'even if I have done something you won't find her. She'll be dead before you do'.

'You know where she is' Strickland snarled, 'TELL ME WHERE SHE IS'.

'Look I don't know!' Kirsty yelled, 'I-I was just there to keep an eye on her in case she made a move!'

'And you just happened to agree to it even though you knew he would harm her?!' Strickland yelled.

'He won't harm her just yet' Kirsty said, 'he won't he loves her... but he is gonna kill her when he's done though. He'll kill her and I'll make you sure you bloody watch it!' at this Kirsty ran out of the building.

Strickland was about to run after her when Danny called 'There's blood up here'.

Cautiously Strickland walked upstairs.

'It's all over this cloth and a jacket'.

'That's Sandra's jacket' Strickland stated.

'Sure?' Danny asked.

'Positive' Strickland confirmed, 'where did you find it?'

'Behind the bed. I also found this' Danny said and held up a series of photos of Sandra and Strickland at the hotel in Bristol and a few of them in the weeks after. All of them showing the two kissing and the last one, in Strickland's car in a compromising position.

'Oh god they've been watching us for weeks... I wasn't even meant to go but I was put on the list last minute. Oh Christ'.

'What is it?' Danny asked.

'Sandra uhm, she... the other night she came over to mine. It wasn't our usual days but she was scared, said she felt that someone had been in her house and was nearby. Of course I let her in and the next day she was sure she must've had a moment of paranoia. If only I'd insisted we have a watch on her'.

'Sir you did your best' Danny consoled, 'it wasn't your fault'.

When Sandra came to she saw she was alone, looking around she saw the room she was in had no windows and a single door. She looked at her ties that bound her to the chair which as far as she could tell was bolted to the ground. No chance of escape.

Her head was throbbing and she felt sick. She just hoped someone would find her before it was too late.

'Sir,' Steve said as he handed Strickland a cup of coffee, 'I'm afraid your interview tape was dropped... it broke as it fell off the rack, nothing I could do I'm afraid'.

Strickland nodded, 'thank you Steve' before running his hands through his hair. In the last 48 hours since they declared Sandra's disappearance as a kidnap case, Strickland looked as though he'd aged 30 years. Steve frowned as Strickland gulped at his coffee.

'You love her' Steve said. It wasn't a question but Strickland nodded anyway, 'I'm going to ask you a few more questions but they'll be off the record and I'll need to have your honest answers'.

Strickland nodded.

'Did Larson know about your relationship the first time round?'

'It was before the case so I doubt it but he and Sandra were close on the antique case. Maybe she told him'.

'Did he know about the conference in Bristol?'

'I assume so it's more or less an annual thing, I'd been to one before and Larson was there'.

'So maybe Larson followed Sandra to the hotel got the conference cancelled in the hopes he could take her from there but when he saw you he left'.

'It's possible. After all I wasn't meant to be going there. If she was alone Larson could've plied her with drinks so she'd become easy to take and nobody would think anything of it if he would've been smarmy and charming to the hotel staff.

'So let's say Larson saw you two together had to change his original plans and formulated a new plan to kidnap her when she was on her own. But what if your relationship was good and she didn't go to that speed date? Why go to all the trouble of the CCTV, placing a few people in the restaurant to make sure he'd get her. I mean it's pretty risky to wait till Sandra went to this specific date night and that specific restaurant. Why did she go?'

Strickland stood and refilled his coffee cup, 'revenge at me I suppose. After I suggested our relationship become firmer, more defined I guess she liked the occasional aspect of it. The speed date must've been her way to prove to me she was only an occasional woman'.

'What was the date it ended again?'

'21st. A week before she was taken'.

'So Larson's had all this time to wait to get her alone'.

'Maybe he had to make sure for definite'.

'Or maybe he wanted us to finish the rape case too. We finished it the day she was taken'.

'What are you saying Steve? Are you suggesting that he wanted the case shut?'

'Maybe. Say if he had known someone involved in that case, maybe he wanted justice for them?'

'We need to look at that victim list again, check for anyone on it but who might be related to Larson or have known Larson'.

'Ere so this Kirsty Neilson don't exist?' Gerry said.

'No. I know I thought it was a bit strange that her name had only just started to circulate in recent years, so I did a few checks and it turns out that Kirsty Neilson was actually a cover name for someone in hiding. A woman called Kelly Larson who was raped as a child by Johnny Gigg and you'll never guess what?'

'What?'

'She is the sister of DCI James Larson'.

'Oh god' Gerry moaned, 'Sandra's had it comin' long time aint she' Gerry looked up at the board that had Sandra's face on, underneath the letters **_MISSING NOVEMBER 28_** ** _TH_** , 'I hope you're okay Guv' I really do'.

James finished pouring petrol over Sandra's car and smirked ,'if only he was inside the car' before walking away and dropping his match onto the petrol line he'd created.

The car quickly caught alight, destroying any DNA evidence that would incorporate James or his sister Kelly.


	6. Chapter 6

MASSIVE THANKS TO THOSE THAT REVIEWED! Nearly the end now, just one more chapter to go

* * *

Sandra ripped and tugged at the bonds that were holding her. Screaming in frustration she ripped one hand free and began work on the next hand. She spared a glance to the door, or at least where she assumed it was and gasped in horror.

James was stood at the exit.

'You are rather sexy when you struggle' he chuckled and walked towards her. He smelt of smoke and was wearing a grey gilet, 'your little gang have been terrorising my little sister. In fact your boyfriend was really rather rude. I think it's time we concocted a little experiment, don't you?' James smiled as he removed a long, sharp knife from his back pocket.

'We gotta have something!' Gerry exclaimed as he paced around UCOS. Steve looked up, 'phone records indicate she's somewhere out of a strong signal length, that could mean she's out in the country or-'

'Or she was in a basement' Strickland said grimly and chucked some photos on the table, 'these were just posted to us along with a scrap of cloth covered in blood'.

Danny looked over at the photos and turned away quickly.

Gerry cautiously looked over at them and his face fell in horror.

'y-You don't think...' he started.

Strickland looked away, 'I'm trying not to myself'.

'What's on the photos?' Steve asked and stood up, 'is it Sandra?'

'Yer' Gerry answered and wiped his mouth, 'god I think I'm gonna be sick' he grumbled and walked out of the room, fast.

Steve looked at Danny who avoided his gaze. Slowly, he walked over to the table where he looked at Strickland who pushed a photo towards him. Steve looked down and backed away in fright.

The photo was of Sandra lying on the floor of a grim looking room, her wrists were slit and there was blood everywhere. But what shook Steve the most was Sandra's arm was outstretched across a pool of blood and beside that was the name _Robert Strickland._

James nudged Sandra, 'you awake yet?' The blood was steadily dripping out of Sandra's wrists as she groggily whimpered, 'how much longer?'

'Davey Thompson murdered his wife of 5 years by torturing her in a basement. Repeatedly cutting pieces of her till she died. Gerald Yancey was murdered by blow torch. Nancy Redgrave was beaten to death with a mug. But you my dear,' James smiled and pulled Sandra up, 'dear old Bobbie Strickland is going to join you soon and then it will all be over' he whispered before dropping Sandra unceremoniously onto the floor where her head hit with a thunk.

'Sir' a short haired blonde woman, _PC Keel_ Strickland thought as a name sprung in his head as she said as she tapped Strickland's shoulder, 'Sir there's a match on the cloth you sent over'.

Strickland nodded, 'I assume the match is of DS Pullman?'

The woman nodded, 'I'm sorry sir but from what forensics are saying, the blood in the photos, it's too much for someone to survive'.

'I feared that. If you'll excuse me I think I need some air'.

'Of course Sir, I'll let UCOS know the findings. Give you time to get your air'.

'Thank you Keel' Strickland said before walking out of the Met building. He looked across at the car park where his car was, 'oh god I'm so sorry Sandra' Strickland whispered as tears sprung behind his eyes, 'I'm so sorry'.

'She's not dead'

Strickland looked around, 'who's there?'

'Why would I kill her?'

'Who's there!' Strickland demanded and reached for his phone but was stopped as a syringe was shoved into his neck. Strickland panicked and thrashed around but was soon on the floor and looking up at his attacker.

James Larson.

'Here how longs Strickers gonna need air for?'

'Give him a break Gerry' Steve said, 'he's just found out Sandra might be dead'.

'I am giving him a break but he's been gone for 4 hours!'

'His car is still there but I've just found this' Danny said as he walked into the offices and held up an evidence bag that held a syringe in it.

'I think he's been taken by James Larson and soon, we'll be finding Sandra's body with his prints all over it'.

'That's quite a leap Danny' Steve said and folded his arms, 'what makes you say that?'

'The photograph. She's written Robert Strickland or at least whoever has staged the photograph has, and now that he's got the DAC who knows what else he'll do'.

Steve groaned, 'he's real bastard isn't he'.

James cried out in frustration as he patted his pockets and found his syringe wasn't there 'bollocks!' he exclaimed and he kicked out at Strickland's leg. The jolt shifted Strickland towards Sandra and it gave James an idea.

'Lovers till death you part' he murmured and walked away from Sandra and Strickland making sure to lock the door.

As soon as Strickland heard the lock he opened his eyes and bit his lip hard to keep him from crying out Sandra's name, he carefully rolled her towards him and moved her so she was sitting up. Her head lolled towards him showing matted hair, covered in blood from a head wound. With shaky hands, Strickland took her pulse.

'James it don't feel right' Kelly said, 'it don't. You're gonna kill two officers!'

'THEY!' James yelled before stopping himself, 'they took far too long in getting that bastard locked up'.

'James they did it. That's all that matters. You need to let them go!'

'Kelly you don't understand'.

'No you don't understand! You dumped her years and years ago for your career and when she starts banging her boss you get all jealous! It's not her fault! If she wanted to bang him it's her decision but what you've done... what you did to her that's...' Kelly turned away as the tears fell, 'I want nothing to do with what you did to her'.

'She asked me for it'.

Kelly sniffed, 'Did you really think I asked for it?'

'No no Kelly I'd never-'

'You raped her James! You raped her just like he raped me! I-I'm sorry James but I want nothing to do with you' Kelly cried and grabbed her bag and moved towards the door, James reached out and grabbed her hand, 'Kelly wait!'

'Let me go!' she screamed and desperately tried to pull her hand free.

'Stop it! Kelly stop it!'

Kelly screamed and tugged harder, knocking into the wall making a picture fall down. At once James let go of her hand and grabbed a nearby statuette before slamming it across Kelly's head.

Kelly fell to the ground at once and was very still.

'No' James whispered in horror, 'NO!' he knelt down quickly and checked her pulse before sighing in relief, 'thank god. Oh god Kelly I'm so sorry' he mumbled as he lifted her up into his arms, 'I'll save you, I'll always save you' he said before running out to his car.

She could feel a hand on her. Then another. It was warm and soft. Not like James' which were rough and dug into her skin.

'Rob' she murmured and moaned in pain as her eyes fluttered open. A dark haired, blue eyed, friendly face smiled back at her, 'I thought you were dead' it murmured.

's-Strick-' she began but her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back into the murky depths of unconsciousness.

'This is interesting' Danny said, 'a woman fitting Kelly Larson or Kirsty Neilson's description has just been admitted to a hospital near Reading. Head trauma and guess what?'

'Go on tell us' Steve asked.

'A man was with her, a James Larson and he gave over an address'.

'A possible place for where Sandra's being kept and maybe now Strickland?' Steve wondered.

'Worth a look'.

* * *

Have they found the two? Will they get there in time? Will I get another review?


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all who have reviewed, they'll be more New Trick's stories from me very soon. Hope you enjoy the last chapter, there's a little leeway at the end for a mini one shot sequel. Please review one last time :)

* * *

Strickland stroked Sandra's hair back and kissed her temple, 'I never thought I'd fall in love again you know? After the divorce I just thought that was it. Our affair helped me to move on from my old life and I guess I fell then, I fell for you. When you told me about the baby I thought that would be the end of our relationship and in a way I guess it was. You know I didn't tell you but I put my name down for that conference. I wanted to be near to you again. I wasn't thinking about our past but when we ended up having sex again it was like a dream come true. I wish I could go back to last week and keep my mouth shut. I enjoy being with you Sandra and if it means just casual sex then I'm fine with that. I just want you back' Strickland sniffed and buried his face in Sandra's hair.

'You were never just casual sex Rob' Sandra murmured, 'never'.

Strickland looked at Sandra and smiled as she opened her eyes, 'you okay?'

Sandra went silent at this question and instead looked at Strickland's next, 'I should be asking you that' she said and stroked his neck, 'are you? Okay I mean?'

'Few bumps and I'm a little groggy, hey I should be asking the questions'.

'What are you a police officer?' Sandra smirked.

'I am indeed' Strickland teased and rested one hand on his hip, 'fully trained too'.

'Where's your handcuffs then?' she flirted.

'They're reserved for strictly professional purposes' he murmured as he began to unbutton her blouse.

'Oh? And what's this?' Sandra smiled as she slowly unbuttoned Strickland's shirt.

'A dirty woman and a very bad boy' Strickland grinned and kissed her hard before helping her to unbutton his shirt.

James pulled up outside the house and looked up. The old Victorian building, left to him through a death in the family. Way out and virtually in the middle of nowhere, it was the perfect place to bring Sandra and that bastard Strickland. Surrounded by woodlands it would also be the perfect place to bury the two officers once he'd finished with them.

Oh yes, the perfect crime was about to reach its climax.

Down underneath the house, Strickland was button his shirt back up, 'that was probably the wrong thing to do given the circumstances'.

'Oh I don't know. I'd rather have my last time with you than have it with that bastard upstairs'.

Strickland paused with his buttoning, 'what?' the question was meant to come out loudly but it was a wounded whisper in Sandra's ears.

Sandra paused as she finished buttoning up her blouse, 'I should've been able to stop it from happening'.

'Sandra are you trying to say that he,' Strickland swallowed back his rage, 'that he raped you?'

Sandra remained silent but it was enough for Strickland.

'I'm going to bloody kill him!''

'Rob' Sandra whispered, 'Rob please don't' she sniffed and curled into herself, I just want to forget what he did. Please,' she said and placed a hand on his arm, 'please'.

Strickland looked at Sandra's face and sighed as he stroked it, 'if he harms you again. I'll kill him. Nobody will stop me if anyone hurts you ever again'.

'That is so sweet' a voice from behind said, 'sadly there is nothing you can do to stop me from hurting your whore again'.

Strickland narrowed his eyes and stood, in an effort to protect Sandra he stood in front of her and faced James head on.

'I won't let you harm her. I'll kill you before you lay a hand on her!' he announced.

'Yeah you will and no you won't' James smiled as he knocked Strickland to the side with a statuette.

'Rob!' Sandra exclaimed and stood up fast, clutching the wall for support she struggled over to Strickland but her hair was grabbed and she was pulled backwards, James' face loomed over to hers as he pressed his lips to hers.

'Having sex with that bastard in our special den Sandra. That's hurt my feelings' James smiled sincerely as he caressed her face with his knife, 'although that will only further prove he did it. Post mortem will just identify his lordship's DNA on you and your little encounter will be deemed rape'.

'No!' Sandra whispered, 'NO!'

She saw the knife go up and shut her eyes and waited for the blade to enter her.

But it never came. Instead she felt herself drop slightly and into someone else's arms. She opened her eyes and saw Strickland's face.

'Is this the point where I'm supposed to kiss my saviour?'

'Well I wouldn't object to it' he smiled and looked at James' body.

'Is he dead?' Sandra asked without looking.

'No. I caught him in his back. He's unconscious. But as the door is open we should probably get out before he comes round'.

Sandra nodded and with Strickland's help they managed to get out of the basement and were in the kitchen when a thickly accent voice said, 'and there was me thinking I'd have to get ma hands dirty saving you two'.

Sandra and Strickland turned and saw Steve standing behind them.

'Steve' Strickland nodded but smiled, 'it's good to see you'.

Steve nodded and looked at Sandra, 'where's Larson?'

'In the basement, don't worry I didn't do him in. He's breathing. I think'.

'Ahh danne worry this house is rather old, I wouldna be surprised if a chandelier fell and knocked him down' Steve grinned, 'paramedics are outside if you two could keep your hands off one another for more than a second'.

'Is grampy getting grumpy?' Sandra grinned at Strickland.

'Grampy?!' Steve exclaimed, 'I danne look like a bloomin grampy I danne know you pair are back for a minute and yer already doin ma bleeding head in' Steve grinned, 'it's good to see back though Guv, Gerry was practically redecoratin with worry. But like I said, paramedics are outside. You two should get yourself to them'.

At the hospital, Strickland sat beside Sandra as the doctor wiped the blood from her head.

'We'll have to make a statement, but I should warn you, they know about us'.

Sandra nodded, 'I suppose it had to come out in the end'.

Strickland squeezed her hand and smiled as she squeezed back, 'you know, your place is obviously very unsafe at the moment, you'll have to be under watch in case Larson gets out'.

'Oh? And what do you suggest?'

'Well after all the statements have been made and reports have been filed it'll be much too late to check into a hotel'.

'Rob' Sandra started.

'And that would be a waste of time, and money, and I really couldn't dream of seeing you alone in a hotel'.

'Oh I bet you could dream of what we both could do in a hotel'.

'Well' Strickland grinned cockily, 'I don't need to dream about that'.

'Cheeky sod' Sandra said, 'alright, so where am I going to go?'

'My place'.

'Yours? Even after the argument?'

'I was rather hoping to ask you if you would like to forget about that night'.

'Oh I can hardly forget about that night Rob'.

'Please Sandra' Strickland begged, 'please I love you. I want to be in a relationship with you!'

'Rob calm down! I'm not saying we can't forget that, what I'm saying is, well what I think happened really can't be forgotten'.

'Sandra you're really not making any sense' Strickland said, 'have you got a concussion?' he asked and stroked her face.

'No I bloody have not got a concussion I'm pregnant!'


End file.
